


An IKEA Kind of Family.

by marsmac



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Childhood, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, IKEA, Kid Fic, Next Generation, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsmac/pseuds/marsmac
Summary: The twins are ready for toddler beds, Wesley wants to redecorate her room and Nicole has her eye on a living room set that's way fancier than they could ever need or sustain with three walking disasters running around. With all that, and the neverending labyrinth of IKEA, it doesn't take long for Waverly to realize why she should have left all four of them at home like Wynonna said.





	An IKEA Kind of Family.

"Baby, they have a childcare centre downstairs for a reason!" Waverly pleads for what seems like the fourth time today. They've been in IKEA for nearly an hour now, and still haven't reached the toddler beds. She knew that bringing them up to the show room was going to be a bad idea, but after much pleading from the girls and a promise from Nicole that they'd stay in the cart and "they just wanna see all the pretty furniture, Waves!" she had finally relented and allowed them to come along instead of dropping them off at the famed IKEA childcare room like intended.

That had turned out, to be a very, very bad decision on Waverly's part.

It had taken less than five minutes before Wicklan was kicking up a fuss, demanding to be let out of the cart so that she could follow Mommy into the kitchens. When no hadn't been a good enough answer, the feisty little brunette had snuck out of the cart anyways the second that Waverly had her back turned to respond to something she thought Nicole had said deep in the recesses of kitchen counters and appliances.

Turning back to find a nearly half-empty cart had nearly given her a heart attack until her ever faithful little helper Whitney had pointed over to where Wick was attempting to sneak under a table to go to her Mommy. Waverly's shout hadn't stopped the child, and Waves could foresee what would happen if she tried to contain the younger twin so instead of causing a fight, she simply yelled to Nicole that she was in charge of _that_ kid.

This was her second bad decision of the morning. Mere moments after Wicklan's harrowing escape, Waverly is met with a look of first grade fury as her oldest side-eyes her. She doesn't even need to ask before she's plucking Wesley up and out of the cart as well, the older girl not one to be outdone by her baby sister. There's a short but firm demand of "You stay by my side, Wesley," but Waverly knows just how futile that expectation is.

With two of her three kids free and roaming, it's only a matter of time before her last remaining child is whimpering about not wanting to be in the cart either. This one's different though. Whitney is her good child, the one kid that actually listens to her and knows when she means business, so, instead of running off or trying to touch things, she's content just being held by her Mama. And, in all honesty, Waverly is pretty content holding her baby. So she balances holding the toddler, with navigating the cart, all while trusting that Nicole is keeping an eye on their other two children.

That happens to be her third and hopefully final mistake of the day.

She's barely out of the dining room section and into the living room one, keeping herself entertained with her very talkative baby, when she first notices something wrong. She's been distracted for the past twenty minutes by her tiny strawberry blonde baby pointing out all the colours and shapes she sees, Whitney is very bright, and Waverly is enjoying the one on one time she's getting to actually see just how smart her two year old is. She's in midst of showing her little girl the difference between an oval and a circle, when Nicole excitedly approaches her.

"Baby! Baby, I found this amazing living room set, it's got two different sized couches, a few wing back chairs, the nicest coffee table and the most amazing tv stand and accompanying DVD shelves that I've ever seen!" She's practically bouncing on her toes. "Can we update the living room?!"

Nicole's going a mile a minute and Waverly loves when her wife gets excited over house and home renovations, it's a new side to Nicole that's only really manifested since they've had children. Wynonna says it's Nic's way of "nesting" and teases the cop mercilessly over it, normally Waverly is all for it, however this time she can't pay much attention to her wife's rambling because something has just struck a cord of worry into her.

"Where are Wesley and Wicklan?!" As Nicole freezes and her face falls, the worry turns into blind panic. "Nicole! You were supposed to watch them!"

* * *

They find their two missing daughters in the children's section of IKEA. Wicklan's bouncing from one teeny tiny bed to another, giggling each time the pillows fly along with her, despite the dirty looks she's getting from other patrons, and Wesley is within arms reach of her, fawning over the pretty decorations on the fake walls of the children's bedroom displays. She's pointing at each picture and Waverly knows she's making a list of everything she wants. None of that matters to Waverly though, all she cares about is that her babies are safe, and she rushes forward to scoop the two little girls up into her arms, Nicole steps behind her with Whitney wrapped tightly around her.

She tries to keep stern, the look on her face one that every child instinctively knows means trouble when it comes to their parents. She sets both girls down onto the closest bottom bunk she sees and kneels down before them. "Wesley Eliza Earp-Haught! Wicklan Rae Earp-Haught!"

Wesley stiffens almost immediately, she's old enough to know when Mama is serious. Wicklan just fixes her with a defiant pout as she struggles to get down from the bed despite Waverly keeping her in place. The two girls have a silent showdown, but it doesn't take long before firm Mama concern beats out sheer toddler stubbornness. The youngest girl finally bows her head and her bottom lip juts out and threatens to quiver.

"It's not safe to run away from Mama and Mommy, girls. You _must_ stay with us at all times, you don't know who or what is out there."

Her eyes soften as two pairs of brown eyes, nearly identical to her wife's, start to water and she reaches forward to pull the girls back into her arms and hold them. The relief wins out and she sighs softly, hugging the girls to her chest before kissing them on the head. "I was worried, angels."

"Sorry Mama... We didn'ts mean too." Wesley whispers, before her eyes wander back over to the pictures she had been looking at, and her eyes begin to twinkle just slightly. She tilts her head before looking back at Nicole, who's holding Whitney and failing to look stern as she keeps glancing behind her at the living rooms that they just left behind. "Mommy, Mama, I can get these pictures, right?" She stresses on the Mommy aspect of things, knowing after six years of being cute and wanting things, just who the pushover parent is. Mommy is easier to convince.

Wicklan follows in her footsteps, learning from her older sister and she flashes her mother with the saddest eyes she can. "Sowee Mama..." She bows her head in shame for all about three seconds before excitedly bouncing again and pointing over to the bounciest bed. "I get that bed?"

After an hour of running around after her kids, and trying to reel Nicole back in from every purchase she wants to make for their home, Waverly's resolve is close to nothing. She has no choice other than to shrug her shoulders with a simple. "Fine, fine, I guess so." And the chorus of excitement that runs through her girls is almost worth all of the trouble that came from bringing them along. Lifting Whitney up onto the bed beside Wicklan, she smiles at her, knowing her long journey is about to end with the easiest going child she has. "What do you say, baby, you like this bed?"

It takes all of three seconds for Whitney to agree, and Waverly throws her hands up in the air in triumph. "Thank the Nedley, let's get out of here now please, girls!" She all but throws her children into the cart and takes off towards where the stockroom is before anyone else can ask for anything else or take off anywhere else. She takes less than five steps before a voice stops her and Waverly struggles to refrain from screaming.

"Baby... I can get that living room, right? Please, Waves, it'll look so good."

"Fine, whatever, let's just go!"

"Thank you baby, I love IKEA... and you, I love you."

"We are never coming here again."

Three identical "Awwws" break through the air before a teeny tiny "Good idea, Mama!" quiets them all for the rest of the trip.


End file.
